


Désert.

by cashmiracles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deep Throating, M/M, Master & Servant, Mention of god, No penetrative sex, pre-revolutionary France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmiracles/pseuds/cashmiracles
Summary: A young man and his servant get it on despite the scandal of it all.





	Désert.

**Author's Note:**

> both characters are over the age of consent (18).  
> set in pre-revolutionary france. based off my friend and i's roleplays and generally stupid chit-chatting eheheh.
> 
> un'beta'd. grapes pls love me 4 this.

"Now, we must be quiet. Do not let father hear us-"

Frederich knelt between Louis' legs, foal skinny limbs on either side of him, shaking with nervousness as if what they were about to do would alert everyone within a mile of their debauchery; Frederich paused in unbuttoning Louis' breeches to peer up at him from beneath pale lashes, utterly unconcerned.

"The old man sleeps like death exhausted after his brandy. Don't worry, I have you." He pulled them off his hips with a quick jerk and leaned down to mouth against a prominent hipbone, descending to clean shaven skin soft as pressed silk and rightly warm he quickly took him into his mouth. Soft hands with gentle fingers calloused from fencing practice and a life of servtitude spread Louis' legs, held them open as he dipped down further, taking him into his throat and resting there, throat flex, nose pressed to his pubis. 

"Frederich!" Scandalised, Louis made a feint of pulling him off, hands tangled his hair tugging too gently to really achieve anything - moments later Frederich pulled off with drool slicking his chin and a firm grip mercilessly stroking his charge's prick. Louis squeaked. His legs were wrapped around Frederich's waist, pulling him in close and shaking from exertion, eyes squeezed shut and teeth grit as if he were in pain from how good it felt. Frederich was quick to return to what he had begun, mouth upon him, taking him deep and bobbing his head while kneading Louis' skinny ass with one hand, keeping his legs spread with the other - he felt him twitch in his mouth, and Frederich couldn't breathe but oh - he didn't want to. He was hard in his own breeches and dipped his hand between his legs to rub against his palm in time to Louis' hips jerking up, thrusting violently against the back of his throat, biting his lip and moaning softly, a mewl as he came blindingly, collapsing back against the bed and his cock freed from Frederich's mouth, cum on his chin and in his mouth - he slipped a hand into his underwear and finished himself off, panting and wordless while the taste of Louis' seed on his tongue remained.

"You're absolutely despicable."

Frederich was standing, stance unsteady as he would ever allow it, posture improper, clothing askew and hair too far from servantile perfection for him to be seen in public quite yet. He'd set out a washbasin earlier, and the water had since gone cold but it served for its intended use. 

"You permit me to do despicable things. How much fault is your own, Louis?"

He wet the cloth beside it and sat beside Louis and began the slightly more than annoying task of cleaning him, the wetness in his own pants an irritating distraction. Oh well, his damned fault he supposed.

Louis laid still, glaring with a childish pout at Fred, not so much as a thank you for swallowing him cum without a complaint or cleaning his thighs and genitals like he couldn't wipe his own ass - but he surged forth and kissed him, violent and sweet as he tackled him back onto the bed to lay on him, hair in every which way and wild. He kissed him again, and Frederich could only reciprocate before Louis slotted himself in beside his servant and wrapped his arms around him, wiry in their strength.

"I love you. I must wonder... Is this truly wrong?"

"I don't think a kind God would allow us to feel so deeply if it was -"

"Do you love me?"

"I just drank your semen from the source and you're asking?"

Louis pushed him feebly and turned around, shimmying to pull his breeches up and get himself proper. Frederich wrapped his arms around him, still squirming, and fought to keep him in bed while kissing his neck until Louis, unable to withhold his giggling at the ticklish sensation gave in and fell asleep, Frederich following suit shortly after.


End file.
